Awkward
by Mz.zutara4sho
Summary: Day five zutara week 2011 Zuko abuse awkward


**Zutara week day five **

**Atla= Bryke**

* * *

><p>"It's only a dare. Go in get out then I'm fine." Zuko adopted this as his mantra from the time Sokka had dared him, all the way to now as he was currently sneaking around in Katara's room. His mission was to find Katara's favorite pair of headphones. The headphones were custom made; they here dark blue with the picture of a small island in the middle of the ocean under a starlit midnight sky and full moon. Katara made sure to keep Sokka away from them, the headphones cost a large sum of money that she had to save for. Of course she didn't let anyone touch her headphones but she was specifically weary of Sokka. She knew how he treated things that's weren't his, but when he offered to treat them as his she feared even more.<p>

Zuko was getting very nervous, he had been in the room for some time now and he was worried Katara would walk in anytime. He checked everywhere in the room except for one last drawer on the top right corner. He knew what was in that drawer and if he opened it he would never be able to look at Katara the same way again.

The way he saw it he really had no choice; he slowly slid his way over to the drawer and almost had to force his hand with his other to reach for the drawer handle. He went over again and again why he was doing this. He almost backed out but stupid Sokka had to mention his honor and from there he was trapped.

Taking a deep breath, then another, then one more for good measure, Zuko pulled on the drawer with as little energy as he could manage. His ears perked. Footsteps were coming down the hall, he had about thirty seconds and counting until whoever it was neared the room. Abandoning his caution Zuko pulled the drawer filled with undies, (Zuko would fantasize over this when he had more time) and rummaged through Katara's belongings to find the headphones.

20 seconds and counting…

The footsteps were getting louder. There was nothing but socks, bra, panties and… a few… thongs. Holding one up Zuko couldn't help the vision of Katara wearing one that flashed into his mind.

15 seconds…

Damn hormones. Zuko dropped the underwear and scurried to get the drawer closed.

10 seconds…

He quickly scanned the room to find an alternative means of escape; there was none. The only other exit was the window, the window that was three stories up.

5 seconds… The only thing left to do-

"Zuko?" Katara stood in the threshold wrapped in a towel (a bit to small Zuko noticed); she was damp with dripping locks of hair from the shower she just took. Zuko's mouth went dry at the sight of the moist towel that clung to her body.

"What are you doing in my room"

"I'm uh… just… you know… chilling."

"Then why do you have my underwear in your hand?"

Crap

"…Sokka."

Katara wasn't amused. "How does this relate to Sokka?" Her eyebrow was starting to twitch about the same time that her hand found its way to her hip.

"He uh… dared me."

"To steal my underwear?"

"Yeah… he wanted me to…"

"To…?"

Zuko was grabbing at straws, the only thing he could think to say was, "Wear it." He wanted to kill himself. Katara's face was unreadable. Zuko was sure she thought he was some type of sicko.

"So let me get this straight, Sokka dared you to sneak into my room to grab a pair of my under to put on."

"Yup."

"So because he didn't specify the type of underwear you chose a thong?"

Zuko could only mutter a meek yes.

"Well then by all means put it on. I'll just wait outside until you get it on, but hurry up, OK, there's a draft."

Zuko gulped as the door closed behind Katara. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. That window was looking pretty good right about now. Zuko thought over his situation but he realized he had no choice.

Katara knocked on the door. "Zuko, are you done?"

"Yeah." His voice was completely defeated. "I'll just go back to Sokka."

"I'll come with you. I'll just get dressed, wait out there and Don't. Move." Katara ran in and was ready in then out and was ready in no time at all. Zuko walked as slowly as he could in hopes of thinking of a plan. He couldn't.

"I see Katara is with you yet you're empty handed. At least you tried." Sokka sat on the couch looking disappointed in Zuko's failed attempt."

"Actually he got what he needed."

"Sokka immediately perked up. "You got the headphones!"

"Headphones huh?" Katara looked over to Zuko with an all too knowing glare. Zuko slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"Drop your pants Zuko."

Zuko sighed, running or fighting would just delay the inevitable not stop it. His face went scarlet as Sokka erupted in laughter and a flash went off behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Gotta love Zuko Abuse. I would have messed with Katara but I much rather scar our beloved Zuzu. (ignore shameful pun) Please review ^_^<strong>


End file.
